


light to your shadow

by wonusaku



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Implied Kagami Taiga/Kuroko Tetsuya, M/M, angst maybe?, depression is implied but nothing's directly mentioned, is it platonic? is it romantic? who knows, its very light, no beta i will go down with my mistakes., this is me projecting onto a character and making my comfort character give that character affection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-27
Updated: 2021-01-27
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:13:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 721
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29024772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wonusaku/pseuds/wonusaku
Summary: a drabble in which kagami, who is normally seen as some stubborn, hotheaded dumbass, shows nothing but kindness and patience to kuroko.[summary: kuroko's going through a rough time and kagami comforts him]
Relationships: Kagami Taiga & Kuroko Tetsuya
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	light to your shadow

**Author's Note:**

> this is very short and i also didn't capitalize!! might be ooc because this is really just me projecting.

kagami taiga isn't one to mingle with other people, but for those who do get the chance to meet him, he's seen as a stubborn, hotheaded guy. to some, it's a bothersome trait of his. to others, it's amusingly comical.

as hotheaded as he may seem to be, he's nothing but kind and patient to kuroko tetsuya.

much like kagami, kuroko doesn't quite mingle with other people either. it's not because his personality is one that others find hard find hard to get along with— in fact, many people would admire his kindness, dedication, and perseverance— but rather it's because he'd normally go unnoticed.

despite this, kagami somehow knows everything about kuroko. he somehow notices every single detail, every single mannerism, every single thing that makes kuroko himself, and he makes sure to put these observations to good use.

when he notices kuroko struggling with something he tries to keep to himself, kagami approaches him and helps out in ways he can, like grabbing items out of the other's reach or teaching him how to cook a certain dish. when he notices kuroko trying to mask his exhaustion during games, kagami pulls him to the side and reminds him to take a breather on the benches. when he notices the slightest differences in kuroko's passes and his insignificant mistakes that even riko normally look past, kagami makes sure to ask the other if everything's alright when they're walking home from their game.

during the following weeks, he notices the changes in kuroko's patterns. he notices his much slower pace when kuroko read his new books during free periods; he notices his smiles slowly fading away every time they drop by the bookstore downtown to find something to read; he notices kuroko declining kagami's suggestions to head to maji after class more frequently than before; and he notices kuroko coming to school less and less.

it's when he receives kuroko's graded work on the other's behalf when kagami notices kuroko's marks falling below average, even in subjects he says he likes the most. it isn't only 'til then when kagami decides to drop by kuroko's house and pay him a surprise visit.

it's that day when kagami finds kuroko snoring heavily and huddled up underneath his bedsheets, eyes and cheeks puffy as they shine from his tear stains that are illuminated by the lamp kagami just switched on.

kagami might be known for being an idiot but he wasn't born yesterday. he finally pieces the past month or so together. kuroko seeming more exhausted than usual. kuroko seemingly losing his spark for his most beloved hobbies. kuroko refusing to let kagami come over on the weekends like he normally would. kuroko smiling less and less no matter what kagami does to try and make the other light up with joy. the cause to all those things and more finally dawns on him and his realization crushes his heart.

it's in that moment that kagami realizes that even he wasn't paying enough attention to kuroko, and so he decides to focus on nothing but the other boy.

since then, kagami's been looking after kuroko more and more. since then, kagami's more affectionate and kinder with his words. since then, kagami makes sure to always be by kuroko's side, both literally and figuratively.

he'd always watch to see how kuroko would react to things, making sure to respond appropriately to whatever the other's expression may be. he'd always be there to reassure kuroko and shower him with love when the other says anything negative about himself, even if it was in a joking manner. he'd always be there squeeze kuroko's hand and pull him closer whenever he'd see the other's demeanor shift as his mind drifts to places he'd wish it wouldn't go to.

he would pay attention and look closely at the boy he cared about. he would stay by his side no matter what and happily weather through the bad days. kagami made sure to wipe kuroko's tears, fix his clutter he's too exhausted to attend to, cook the snacks that give him comfort, and remind him that he's there for him, even on his worst days.

though people thought he was just some hotheaded dumbass, kagami was nothing but kind and patient to kuroko, no matter how bad the times were.


End file.
